


Sting

by SolarArmageddon



Series: 7TEEN [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bloody Kisses, Child Neglect, Established Relationship, Fist Fights, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, everyone but crenny is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Damien doesn't know when to shut his mouth. Craig shuts it for him.





	Sting

**Author's Note:**

> the worst desc of any of my fics yet? mayhaps  
> loosely based around this playlist (more so in vibes, but some in actual lyrics ig): https://open.spotify.com/user/sakigamisbranchofsin/playlist/0KeQFjdDC6Jbnd15csrzSO?si=JnZpbKrBSBCaivJ9VQ8iYg  
> I wrote this 3 months ago so big messy  
> also this is related to not so close partially bc theyre basically the same idea but roles switched, partially bc I wanted them to be together but I wrote not so close as platonic idk why I just did so this time theyre together (so its a bit after when not so close happened) uhh you don't gotta read not so close tho if you haven't yet

Yanking open his front door, Kenny reached out, balling a fist in Craig's hoodie. It was the same blue one he'd had since the 9th grade when he finally stopped growing at 6'2", the fabric faded and ripped from years of wear, blood spots all over it, but especially on the lower part of the sleeves. He could've probably gotten some of the blood off when it first stained the hoodie, but he never bothered and with years of him picking fights with people it had ended up littered in the small splatters.

The blonde pulled him inside quickly, slamming the door behind the noirette and glaring up at him. The boy looked a mess, a busted lip and a bloody nose covering his chin in blood. The parts of his face that weren't splattered in blood were starting to bruise a bit or were covered in dirt. Feeling a few wet droplets on his fist, Kenny's gaze shifted down, noticing the blood was started to drip onto him, spreading across his pale skin quickly.

Sighing in aggravation, Kenny let go of the boy's hoodie, smoothing the bunched fabric out with his palm, trying to avoid getting anymore blood onto it- not that Craig cared, obviously. There was already a pretty large, wet blood stain right by where he had grabbed the boy earlier. He assumed it was from Craig trying to wipe off his face as there was blood smudged around his face in some places, dry already. Though, if he had been trying to wipe it off, he sure did a shit job of it.

"Jesus fuck, Craig...Why do you always do this shit? Are you oka-" Kenny had started to rambled, but was cut off by a pair of chapped lips on his, blood smearing across his mouth and chin in the process. Rolling his eyes, Kenny placed a hand on the other boy's face delicately as his eyes slid shut. His thumb brushed carefully over where he knew a bruise was forming on Craig's cheekbone.

The kiss was soft and sloppy and it made the blonde want to never stop, but he knew he had to get the other boy cleaned up. Hell, he had to get himself cleaned up too now, with all the blood Craig's gotten on him. Nevertheless, he let it go on a bit longer, enjoying the feeling of Craig's thumbs rubbing circles into his hip bones where he had pushed up his shirt- _no, Craig's shirt,_ he remembered- up slightly. That was definitely stained with blood too, now.

Pushing him back was harder to do than he expected. Though he knew Craig had his clingy moments, and they did usually come after he got into a fight with someone, Kenny needed to get him cleaned up. So he didn't really appreciate the boy chasing after his lips and pulling him closer as much as he usually did. Kenny groaned, finally giving one last push before the taller leaned back against the door with a huff, pouting cutely. Kenny laughed at this, feeling the aggravation from earlier leave him as he placed one last kiss on the boy's pout.

"I forgot how much it hurts to kiss with a busted lip," Craig muttered, still pouting. Kenny laughed a bit louder as his boyfriend grumbled about the stinging, hiding his smile behind his hand. Craig pouted more at this, whining as he slapped the boy's hand away.

"You know how I feel about you covering your smile!" He whined, smiling softly as he watched the boy laugh more now, blushing lightly. Kenny had always been insecure about his teeth as they grew in crooked and since his family could never afford to bring him to the dentist they never really got any better. He had even lost a few in some really bad fights he had which just made him more insecure about them. Craig thought his smile was cute though and never cared about how bad the boy's teeth were anyways.  He'd be a hypocrite if he did as his were fucked up as well.

"You do the same thing, asshole!" Kenny wheezed, punching the boy's chest. Craig laughed along this time, nodding as he put up his hands in mock surrender. He had had braces for awhile now and though his teeth were getting better, it was still obvious that they needed more time to straighten out. Because of this Craig stopped smiling as much, though he didn't smile much to begin with, really.

"Ugh, whatever loser. Let's just go get you cleaned up," Kenny paused, then shook his head, turning around, "Or ourselves I should say, since you got blood all over me too," He chuckled. He heard Craig mutter _sorry_ behind him as they started heading up the stairs and to the bathroom next to his room. As Kenny walked, he pulled off the shirt he was wearing, throwing it towards his and Karen's shared room as he got to the top of the stairs. He was pretty sure Craig had gotten blood on his sides when they were kissing and even if he hadn't, the apartment was pretty warm for once so he would've thrown it off anyways. Craig pulled off his hoodie as well, cringing at the feeling of drying blood rubbing against the inside of it when he pulled it off. He walked over to the closed door of Kenny and Karen's room and dropped his hoodie on top of Kenny's shirt which had hit the door and slid onto the floor.

As Craig entered the bathroom behind Kenny, he watched the boy as he jumped onto the sink counter, sitting cross legged. He had already grabbed a bucket of medical supplies (all things him and Kevin had gathered over the years) off the shelf in the corner and was rummaging through it, pulling things out and placing them in his lap as he went.

"So, where is everyone? The house is awfully quiet and we were being loud as hell down there," Craig said, walking towards his boyfriend. Kenny shrugged as he pushed the bucket to the side, finally having pulled out everything he needed.

"Karen is asleep, Kevin is...out?" Kenny shrugged again, trying to remember if his brother had said where he was going before leaving that night, "Ma and pa are out doing their usual shit. I think he's at the bar, ma could be too, but you never really know."

Craig nodded, looking over the things in Kenny's lap as the blonde soaked a washcloth is hot water. Peroxide and cotton balls, antibiotic and cutesy band aids. When Kenny turned off the water he jumped off the counter, pushing the taller boy out of the way, the bucket in his hands again.

"Wring that out and wipe off whatever blood you can, please." Kenny said, walking over to the shelf to put the bucket away behind a bunch of other crap. Craig nodded though he knew the blonde couldn't see him and did as he was told, hissing as the water burned his hands when he squeezed the water out. After that he went to scrubbing his face, wincing in pain but not bothering to be gentle. When Kenny was done with fixing the shelf up a bit, he stood by Craig's side, pouring peroxide onto a cotton ball as the boy finished wiping off most of the blood on his hands, face and neck.

"Alright, up on the counter you big baby," Kenny ordered, smiling. Craig smiled back, choosing to ignore his boyfriend calling him a big baby in favor of just listening for once. He didn't really mind that much and he didn't have the energy to argue with the other boy like he usually would.

Kenny started cleaning up the boy as soon as he was sitting comfortably on the counter, working quickly, but careful not to hurt the boy more than he needed to. They didn't say much, Kenny only speaking up to ask a few questions about his fight.

Craig explained that him and Damien had seen each other when he stopped by one of the goth's- _Pete, baby,_ Kenny had said with a roll of his eyes, though he was smiling- houses to pick up some stuff Kenny had left there. Kenny nodded, already knowing that bit. He had sent him over, after all, and Pete had given a little warning that Damien was there to buy _"some shit"_ from Michael, as he put it- whatever that meant. Damien had just been leaving, clearly pissed off and muttering under his breath as he left. Craig had never been friends with Damien, he actively tried to avoid the other boy if anything. Damien was known to pick fights when he was pissed off which was just about _always_.

Craig went on to say that when Damien noticed him he started running his mouth about Tweek and Clyde for whatever reason and when he wouldn't shut up they started fighting. Eventually Henrietta had come out to curse them out, telling Damien he wouldn't be allowed back over if he didn't stop doing this shit whenever he ran into someone outside.

"So, he's done it before then? What an idiot, I'm surprised Henri didn't threaten him sooner," Kenny snickered. Craig shrugged, hopping off the counter as Kenny finished cleaning his face.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem like the type to tolerate that crap. I kind of feel bad because it was partially my fault, even if he was instigating and whatever...Plus I didn't even get your stuff, I just left when she was done yelling at us!" Craig groaned, face palming. Kenny laughed, patting the boys arm as he started putting away the things he had pulled out. Craig grabbed the bloody cotton balls and band aid wrappers to throw into the mini trash by the toilet.

"It's okay honey, we can go over tomorrow and grab it. I'm sure Pete won't mind and if Henrietta is still there you could always explain things and apologize." Kenny suggested, grabbing the other boy's larger hand and enlacing their fingers. Craig nodded, rubbing his thumb over the boy's knuckles and lifting his hand to place a kiss on the back of it as a silent thank you.

"Makes me wonder what he was there for that makes him always leave pissed off though..." Kenny trailed off, but shrugged, tugging on the boy's hand to lead him out of the bathroom, "But that can wait for tomorrow, for now we should go sleep. You owe me cuddles for my troubles," Kenny said.

Craig smiled down at the blonde, muttering an _of course_ as they stumbled through the entrance of the youngest sibling's room, trying to be quiet, though they were failing miserably. Thank fuck Karen was a heavy sleeper.

 


End file.
